It Comes and Goes in Waves
by the.weakness
Summary: How could he do this to her if he didn't mean it? So much pain and unforgivable hurt he caused. Is there still a chance? Will she learn the truth or will they go their separate ways forever?
1. Chapter 1

**So inspiration came to me in an unexpected form and bam! I wrote this story in result. I'm still considering on whether or not to finish my other stories. Hopefully I will. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy.**

She rushed to wipe the tears from her face. A broken heart was trying to sew the pieces back together. What went wrong? How does she deserve this?

The moment was silent. It was the first pause since the yelling and arguing began 30 minutes ago. He looked at her tear stained face with his watery eyes. How could he cause so much pain to her when he didn't really mean it?

Sharon turned her eyes to him. "Say it." She begged. "I've been through it before so all there is left for you to do is to say it." Puddles of tears were forming in her eyes. Her bottom lip was unable to control the quivering.

His eyes were wide trying to keep those first tears from falling. "I never meant to hurt you or cause you this much pain-"

"Say it, Andy." She interjected him. Sharon exhaled slowly and steadily to prevent an anxiety attack.

Andy closed his eyes and looked down. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her once more. "I don't love you anymore." He lied. "I think it's best for you to find someone else."

Sharon looked to her left out to the balcony. They were standing in her living room. The midnight city lights were gleaming through the windows. She wished her mind and heart would slow down enough so the city noise could drown out the sound of the beating of her pained heart. She moved her head back in his direction but she was looking at her bare feet. Composing but failing at trying to put back her Captain appearance, she spoke with a cold voice. "You may have not _meant _to cause pain, but how else do you think I'd feel after hearing, 'I don't love you anymore?'" She looked up, and with a caustic voice Sharon continued, "Am I supposed to be _happy? Relieved?_" She stood up straight and uncrossed her arms to flatten her blouse. "Now, Lieutenant Flynn…I would like you to get out of my house. And keep note you are not welcomed back. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes were narrowed at him.

He spoke in an uncertain, quiet tone, "Crystal, Captain." With that, Andy walked out the front door but was mindful not to slam it.

She exhaled in the same fashion as before except her body went slack as well. Sharon sat on her couch, leaned back only to lean forward two minutes later. This was it, what she feared. The anxiety rose over her in an uninvited way, causing her not to breathe. Time went still and so did her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock came to the door. When no one answered Rusty decided to open the door a little. Normally he wouldn't dare disturb Sharon while she was sleeping in on the weekend, but it was Sunday and she barely came out of her room Saturday. It was teenage behavior for her to stay in her room all day Saturday, but she said she didn't feel well. He bought it at first. Now Rusty has a weird feeling about Sharon. She's the kind of person that if she felt sick, she probably wouldn't let anyone know until she was ready to pass out.

Rusty peeked in. She was lying down and facing the window. Her eyes were wide open but she wasn't there, and to her, neither was he.

Her eyes burned from the tears she cried for him in hopes they could be loud enough for him to hear. Her heart broke into pieces in an uncomfortable, undeniably painful way, but there was still the weakened beating of it left. Every time she breathed, every time her cells gathered in her heart to carry out more oxygen, it felt as if someone was gripping her heart. They were crushing it tighter and tighter but only released when she tried to comply with restless sleep.

Sharon was wondering what she could have done to prevent this all from happening. She's never been the kind of person to show her emotions. He was the first person she trusted completely. She let him invade her feelings and now she couldn't detach him from them. She didn't know how to go about those things except dwell on how awful they are. One thing she could have done to prevent it was to never allow him in her personal life.

She closed her eyes for a brief second as the first tear of that hour rolled down her cheek. All she wanted was the tears to stop; she wanted them to stop though at the same time she wanted them to keep flowing. Sharon wanted to feel something. Throughout her career she was told she didn't have a heart to feel anything, but now she does. She feels it every second of every time she breaths. The feeling of pain is always with her, but the pain subsided a little with every tear she can produce rolls down her face.

Rusty walked in. He picked up the box of tissues from off the night stand. Her eyes were still closed. The night it happened he was about to walk through the front door but stopped after hearing Sharon shout. It killed him that he couldn't do anything to help or fix her problems. He wanted his 'mother' to be happy and for all her worries to disappear.

Rusty takes a tissue and dabs the corner of her eye. Sharon's eyes flutter open. She gives him a small smile. Normally she would be embarrassed but he was being kind and if she moved, she knows he would stop helping and feel embarrassed for trying in the first place.

He smiled back at her.

"What time is it?" Sharon asked not having a clue how many hours has passed since the sun came up that morning.

Rusty pulled out his phone. "It's uh 3:30 pm."

She covered her mouth and wide eyed, she sat up straight. "Goodness, I'm sorry for all of this. It's not norm-"

"It's fine Sharon. There's nothing to do or be done." They were sitting side by side. He smiled softly as she stared at him while he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "How about I make you a sandwich?"

She considered the fact that she wasn't hungry, but that wouldn't be fair to him. She needed to consider how he feels about all of this. It wasn't normal for him to see her like this; it was probably a scary feeling. Sharon needed to spend time with him and make him feel like he's wanted even though she felt useless. "Yes. That would be lovely. Thank you, Rusty."

He got up, but stopped in the door way. "I'm here."

Sharon looked up confused. "I know, honey-"

"No. I mean I'm here." Rusty tried once more. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I know it's hard, and I know I'm only a 'kid' to you but put that all aside and I'm here."

She smiled understanding what he meant.

"One last thing." Her attention was all on him. "You can never forget someone. You'll want to try to but you can't. The memories, details, every little thing y'all shared will forever be with you no matter how hard you try to change it or wish you could, you can't. The only good news is, you learn from them and those mistakes. Although it may not feel like it now, you'll also learn to pick up the broken pieces from this relationship as you go." He nodded once and closed the door.

Her son was wise beyond his years and she'll be forever grateful for that.

**I wanted y'all to know that I'm not close to done. At first I was thinking this would be just a three chapter story at the most, but I changed my mind. I hoped I changed it for the better...not sure yet. But thank you guys for the lovely reviews. I feel lively after writing. I'm glad I am finally able to get back to what I'm so passionate about. I'll keep writing as long as y'all keep reading. Have a lovely day, y'all lovely human beings!**


End file.
